the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 March 2019
00:00-21 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:06-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:10-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:14-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:14-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:14-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:17-48 /me hugs everyone 00:18-23 lmao. 00:23-38 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:28-54 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:35-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:35-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:35-59 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:37-39 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:44-41 Welcome. 00:45-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-42 JFL at NoReplyz violating TOU 00:45-46 Purpose of COPPA is to protect, 00:45-57 If you are suppressing your age, point is so that NO one knows 00:46-30 Well, the guy isn't really underage. 00:46-53 But it's pretty shitty that Nore got so offended by his statement that he felt the need to CU them, out their identity, and cast doubt on their word. 00:47-02 Wait who are you talking about? 00:47-11 JFL at TDL original is more active than TDL Episode 7. 00:47-19 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1634975#79 @Q 00:47-32 Hmph. 00:47-33 /me takes a look. 00:47-45 Hmph! 00:47-49 Didn't know Ozzy said taht 00:47-50 *that 00:47-56 Wasn't aware of this myself. 00:48-27 Hmph! 00:48-40 Unrelated... but... can you come to rp wiki cause soon TG's making me a new username and we need you to add the code in 00:48-46 Tracking me down really? Lol, fine I'll be there in a moment. 00:48-51 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1639790 00:48-51 *Dies* 00:49-05 Wait, so Lucky was shitting, as always? 00:49-13 Huh. 00:49-22 "will" 00:49-26 As if he's going to be? 00:49-28 I commented. 00:49-37 I still have no clue what you're going on about 00:49-41 Really :/ 00:49-48 What don't you understand? 00:49-53 ^ 00:50-04 Ozzy said he was 11 to get his last account disabled. 00:50-12 I commented on the one that was posted before the "I can't wait" one. 00:50-23 Foolish to do that. 00:50-35 He could have just asked Staff to disable it prematurely. 00:50-41 And, apparently, he just commented on the announcement from Staff about chat after the experiment. 00:50-58 And Nore just completely exposed him for no reason. 00:51-25 He commented as an anonymous user. 00:53-20 Yet he keeps leaving and coming back. 00:53-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:54-02 You mean Ozzy? How do we know that's him? 00:54-09 Did you read the thread, Syde? 00:54-15 ^ 00:54-21 Alright I'll have a better look. 00:54-45 Let me back into the group chat, Q or TG. 00:55-07 Although, I suppose Nore may have thought that he was that he could be The chess master12. 00:55-08 I see. 00:55-30 Hm, due to outing the user like he did, 00:55-48 I feel like his intention was to be petty when he CUed them. 00:56-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:56-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:56-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:57-20 Seems they fixed the add category box at the bottom of file pages. :) 00:57-25 Hey Steven! o/ 00:57-27 Ye. 00:57-43 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:57-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:58-04 What was wrong with the add category box before? 00:58-19 Didn't work on files due to a bug or something. 00:58-26 Hmph. 00:59-11 Seems Patrik is gone: 00:59-11 ``` 00:59-11 19:27, March 27, 2019 Brandon Rhea (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:TheGoldenPatrik1 from council and Vanguard to (none) (Thank you for all of your participation! ) 00:59-11 ``` 00:59-38 Damned Brandon Rhea!~ 00:59-43 Ah shit, no ~. 01:04-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:04-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:05-15 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1634975 recent replies are laughable 01:05-50 Not even going to comment on the shit. 01:05-56 Why? 01:06-19 None of what we say matters. It's just an endless cycle of Staff/Crew doing what they want, people commenting it, and them ignoring it or giving bullshit reasons for it. 01:06-32 No, LOOK at what Shurikitten says. 01:06-41 I already saw! 01:07-06 omg I never saw that thread till now 01:07-08 I'm not necessarily saying that he wouldn't be a bad one. I'm just saying that you can do a great job at fighting spam and vandalism, without necessarily being the right fit for a VSTF member. 01:07-37 Bruh is a shit CVNer. 01:07-58 Literally does nothing for himself. Goes to reports on R:V and reverts all of the vandalism instead of leaving it for VSTF. 01:08-02 https://anime-and-gamez.fandom.com/wiki/Anime_and_gamez!!!!!_Wiki needed 01:08-07 Sure he does, T.K.F. 01:09-27 20:07, March 27, 2019 Rappy 4187 (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:C.Syde65 from council to council, vstf (Welcome!) 01:09-55 Is that guy stupid? 01:10-01 Can he not read? 01:10-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:10-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-45 No! 01:10-45 They are just new. 01:11-03 Damn it! 01:11-05 It would say "council and vstf" not "council, vstf". 01:11-15 20:10, March 27, 2019 Rappy 4187 (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:C.Syde65 from council and vstf to council (User resigned. Thank you for your help!) 01:11-20 Frick off, CS. (blobcatangery) 01:12-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:12-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:12-57 I presume those were fake? 01:13-20 Of course. 01:13-29 Do you really think ____ could be _____? 01:13-48 It's not that I can't. It's that I won't. 01:13-58 I simply don't trust myself as VSTF. 01:13-59 Damned CS. 01:14-18 As I don't have the right mindset. 01:14-32 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:14-36 That's something we can agree on. 01:15-16 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-32 Q would rather flee than answer. 01:15-46 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 01:16-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:16-38 Pesky Syde 01:16-44 Your days are outnumbered 01:17-02 What is that supposed to mean? 01:17-12 14:16:44 Professor Hartington: Your days are outnumbered 01:17-12 Not sure what that phrase means. 01:17-55 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:18-34 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:18-49 VSTF have the mindset of doxxing users in public for no reason 01:19-11 right korra 01:19-27 Ye. 01:21-39 I've looked it up and I see what it means. 01:23-06 How did you not know what "doxx" means? 01:24-11 it stands for 01:24-17 Don't 01:24-17 Abusing 01:24-17 VSTF 01:24-17 Power 01:25-13 Well, more like he abused his CC admin rights. 01:25-13 As he did it to handle something on CC. 01:25-44 no u 01:26-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:26-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:26-38 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:27-50 Which is? 01:28-00 Huh, CS. 01:28-45 What did he do? I'm asking so I can check whether I agree that it is abusing rights. 01:28-48 I like how Andrew says Kudos's are useless and yet, he uses them. 01:28-55 lol. 01:32-14 Scroll up to the conversation about Oz, CS. 01:32-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:32-29 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:34-43 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:35-26 If he was using CU as an admin, I'm pretty sure that would be okay. Since local user-groups with CU have the authority to use them for things that global user-groups don't. 01:35-42 That doesn't matter. 01:36-00 They don't have the authority to run them just because they feel like it though. 01:36-05 It was unnecessary to make a public statement about him without him stating who he was. 01:36-37 ^ 01:36-37 Not to mention, Crew is always like "We don't reveal the results of an IP check". 01:37-00 Eh, as a CC admin, I would run it on every new user, to a certain extent. 01:37-23 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:37-25 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:37-25 Please tell me that went through. 01:37-28 -_- 01:37-45 Again, you can't trust anybody 01:37-51 Yeah, but according to former Crew members, they're not really allowed to do so. 01:37-51 They're only "supposed" to use the tool when needed. Not for curiosity purposes. 01:38-00 Like Staff care. 01:41-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-14 I know that they can do curiosity checks on other wikis. Namely ones that aren't run by Staff I mean. I guess CC which is run by Staff isn't one of them. 01:48-19 I am lmao at how "Well, got my mouth guard stuck in my butt again" reminds me I need to go whiten my teeth right now. 01:49-49 Rip. 01:53-07 lol. 01:55-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:55-33 Pesky Fantic 01:55-45 Your days qre outnumbered 01:56-12 When you fix an error but autocorrect puts the error BACK 01:58-38 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:00-01 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:02-14 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:05-54 Applemasterexpert is male, btw, CS. 02:06-46 He knows. 02:07-13 Nope! 02:07-13 Another user gave false information and our CS didn't know it was false. 02:08-02 ? 02:08-08 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:08-11 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:08-14 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1639790 02:08-18 Oh. 02:08-22 I kind of figured. 02:08-26 Bots dead on the server. 02:08-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:08-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:08-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:08-53 Should I ping Starman? 02:09-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:09-36 It's not something Starry can fix due to Kocka's server dying. 02:09-36 Kocka is already aware of it though. 02:10-09 Ah. 02:10-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-44 What do you mean I didn't know it was false? 02:17-46 Are you saying I didn't know that they weren't qualified? 02:17-56 Because if you are, then you are mistaken. 02:18-05 I knew they weren't qualified. 02:18-14 Read my statement again please. 02:18-26 Oh. 02:18-28 "Applemasterexpert is male, btw, CS" 02:18-49 I saw. 02:18-52 And fixed. 02:18-57 Kk. 02:20-54 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-15 Toxie! 02:22-38 Welcome, Toxie. 02:23-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:23-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-18 OMG 02:24-39 https://tenor.com/view/spongebob-squarepants-fml-bury-gif-5183849 02:28-01 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:28-02 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:28-15 XD 02:37-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:40-57 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-17 I never thought two members of Staff would edit on CSW in less than an hour. 02:41-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:43-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:44-12 Sure. 02:44-38 Remember the time we were all being stupid in here and Sean M. randomly joined? 02:44-40 Good times. 02:48-32 rip 02:51-02 lol. 02:52-27 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:52-30 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:55-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~